diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiki Komori
Daiki Komori is the father of the heroine Yui Komori and the ex lover of Ritsuka. He is the heir of the noble Komori family. He is the son of Suzu Komori and her unnamed husband, the cousin of Seiji, the husband of Evelyn Komori, and the father of his four older legitimate children. Appearance Daiki is very handsome with short light blonde hair and round purple eyes. He is tall and appears to be middle age. He is slender with fair skin. Personality Daiki is known to be unfaithful towards his wife and had many mistresses. He heavily neglected his children and often told the servants to watch them for him. Daiki greatly dislikes his status of the heir of the Komori clan. He's quit manipulative towards women. He is known by everyone to a lustful womanizer who enjoys using women for his selfish desires. Daiki had often lies to get the woman of his father interest and abandoned that woman to go on to the next. Also, Daiki can be a bit arrogant of his wealth and has often rubs it in other people's faces. History Daiki was in as an only child and heir of the Komori family. He grew up with his mother's emotional abuse of becoming the perfect patriarch of their family. In his teens, Daiki was arranged to marry a girl from another wealthy family by his mother's choice who was named Evelyn. However, he soon began to have affairs with another women. Both Daiki and Evelyn had four children together. However, Daiki had often took mistresses despite their marriage. Daiki met a woman named Ritsuka, who was a former prostitute, at a bar. He lied to her of who he was. They soon began an affair. Daiki gave her many gifts and began to spend time with her more than he did with his wife. Relationships Suzu Komori Daiki has a complicated relationship with his mother. Ever since his birth, Daiki was emotionally abused by Suzu to become the perfect heir to his family's fortune. He grew up rebelling against her by gambling away. She was the one who arranged his marriage to a wealthy girl by her choice. Evelyn Komori Daiki seems to have somewhat of an awkward relationship with his own wife. Their marriage was arranged by his mother. However, he does have multiple affairs behind her back. Although, Evelyn is aware of this and dosen't confront him about this. Ritsuka Daiki began an affair with Ritsuka despite already having a wife and children. She is the mother of his illegitimate daughter Yui. He met her at a bar one night. Despite the fact that Ritsuka was a former prostitute, Daiki took her as his mistress. However, he lied about who was in order to have an affair with her. Daiki had a longer affair with Ritsuka than any other woman he slept with. Yui Komori Daiki heavily neglected his illegitimate daughter despite taking her in. Daiki often gave her lot of toys; however, he only did this so she won't bothered him much. Yui does show to love her father very much despite of him heavily neglected her. He did tried to introduced Yui to his family. However, this was only ended as his mother rejected his illegitimate daughter. Trivia * Daiki's name means "Great glory, great noble, and great tree". * He is the heir of his family's fortune. * He has many mistresses before he met Ritsuka. Category:Sons Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters Category:Noblities Category:Husbands Category:Married Category:Cousins Category:Parents Category:Yui's Family Category:Fathers Category:Komori Family Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Flashback Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Only Child Characters